Oppression's Nemesis
by Jin Namaru
Summary: In a small British town, a duchess is trapped by her duties, and a young man is scorned because of his family's reputation. Will their encounter save them, or will the cruel jaws of fate devour their hearts? (Rating may go up later.)
1. Chapter 1

_Oppression's Nemesis_

**Chapter 1: An Encounter Fate Did Not Expect**

The night sky was covered in dark clouds, utterly concealing the faint illumination which the moon and stars offered. Icy rain poured down in a steady stream and splattered against various surfaces below. Occasionally, a brief flash of light appeared in the clouds, followed by a loud rumbling that echoed through the air and caused the ground to tremble. The wind was blowing somewhat harshly, causing a few signs and other loose objects to stir in a quaint, British town. A small, covered horse-drawn wagon pushed its way through the vacant streets, slightly hindered by the combination of persistant wind and rain droplets. Eventually, it halted in its tracks, right in front of an abandoned building at the end of the street. Two figures stepped out from the vehicle, then began to unload various bundles from the back.

Meanwhile, another figure stepped up to the entrance of a large mansion just a few miles away, slowly reaching out with its right hand to open one of the towering front doors. The large surface creaked loudly as it was pulled aside, and the figure stepped inside the building before shutting it once more. Liquid dripped from the unidentified person's drenched black cloak, and once the hood was pulled back, the face of a beautiful young woman was revealed. She possessed short green hair which extended down to her shoulders, and her delicate face was covered in pale skin. Dark marks were present beneath both of her gorgeous green eyes, which displayed a tinge of sorrow. She held her head down and kept her gaze fixed directly on the tiled floor below. Another figure suddenly stepped out from the shadows of the dimly lit foyer and began walking toward the female. It was a black-haired man who appeared to be in his mid-forties, and he was dressed in an expensive white suit. He stopped mere inches in front of the young woman, keeping both of his arms folded across his chest. A stern expression remained on his face as he finally spoke up in a firm voice.

"You disobeyed me again, Gumi."

"Yes, Father." The female uttered in response to the man's statement, and her soft voice almost seemed deprived of emotion.

"I hope you understand what this entails. You will remain under lockdown in your room for the next few days, and you will not be permitted to leave the mansion without an escort from now on."

"I understand."

The man remained silent for several moments following his daughter's second reply, then released a heavy sigh from his lungs.

"You are completely drenched. Miki, help my daughter into some dry clothes before she becomes ill."

"Right away, My Lord!" A girl who appeared to be in her early teens stepped out from behind the large man and started to remove Gumi's cloak. She was sporting a maid uniform, and her long locks of orange hair were rather unkempt. After hanging the cloak up to dry, she wrapped a towel around Gumi's shoulders, and the man spoke up once more.

"I cannot believe you would venture outside at night again... especially on a night such as this. Have you already forgotten about what happened to Lady Luka? We both attended her funeral just last week."

"I assure you, I haven't forgotten."

"Then why would you expose yourself to such harsh weather conditions when you understand the consequences of such actions? Do you wish to contract a severe illness as well?"

"The sky was clear when I left."

"Even so, you shou...!"

"My Lord, perhaps you can discuss this later. Mistress Gumi will catch a chill at this rate..." Miki interrupted, speaking in an uneasy tone of voice.

The man blinked in surprise as a result of this action, but he nodded in agreement after a few moments.

"Proceed." After uttering that final word, he withdrew from the foyer.

Miki and Gumi both appeared to relax in his absence, and the former sighed in relief as she started leading the green-haired female upstairs to her room. Once the heiress had been properly dried off, her servant helped her into her nightgown and then tucked her into bed.

"Miki..." Gumi spoke up at last, keeping her gaze focused on the ceiling as she laid in her large bed that was decorated with an assortment of colorful, fluffy pillows.

"Yes, Milady?" Miki replied, offering her typical cheerful smile.

"Do you believe I'll be trapped here forever?"

"What ever do you mean?" Miki's smile quickly faded upon hearing Gumi's inquiry.

"I mean just what I said. Will I be trapped here at this mansion until the day I die... forever forced to fulfill my duty as the Eldridge heiress?"

"You... you shouldn't think of yourself as being trapped, Milady. You have a good life, and you should be thankful for it."

"Perhaps it seems so to you, but you're not the one who has to bear the burden of carrying on the family name. It has become much worse since Mother's death. Father has become even more strict, and he seldom allows me to leave the mansion. I cannot stay cooped up here much longer, Miki... I shall either die or be driven mad."

"Milady, don't say such things! We'll... we'll figure something out, I'm certain of it!"

"I already offered a few suggestions to Father. I told him that he could adopt an heir, or one of my cousins could take my place."

"Those are both excellent ideas! What did he..."

"He won't hear of it."

"Well... I-I suppose that is to be expected. I'm truly sorry."

"You have no reason to apologize. You are not the one at fault for creating my destiny. From now on, I shall lock away my feelings and deal with these circumstances as best as I can. I must accept my fate... I have no other choice. I am nothing more than my father's puppet."

"..." Miki did not utter a word in response. She merely nodded in a solemn manner and blew out the candle sitting on a small table adjacent to Gumi's bed. Then, she walked to the door and opened it before stepping out into the hallway. Afterwards, she peeked her head back into the room one final time. "If you need anything, I'll be right outside the door. Your father has ordered me to stand guard here since you'll be under lockdown for now."

"I understand. Thank-you, Miki, and good-night."

"Pleasant dreams, Milady."

* * *

The next three days passed by very slowly for Gumi. She spent the entire duration either sleeping or reading books in her room. When her father finally consented to lifting her lockdown on the fourth morning, she did not appear relieved in the least. Miki entered the room with yet another smile, carrying a tray of gourmet morsels toward her mistress's bed.

"Good morning! The Master has agreed to your freedom today, but you still need to be accompanied by someone at all times during your outdoor adventures." She carefully set the tray in Gumi's lap, then took a few steps backward.

The heiress herself was sitting up in bed with her back propped up against a pillow, and she nodded to acknowledge her servant's statement.

"I assumed as much. Thank-you." Miki's presence had caused a faint smile to form on Gumi's lips as she spoke those words.

"You're welcome. Uhh... there was something else I wanted to ask you. I was planning to take a trip into town this afternoon. Meiko has been complaining that she doesn't have many ingredients left to cook with, and she's far too lazy to go out and buy any herself. So I was going to do it in her stead... would you care to join me? I know you must be aching to wander out into the fresh air again."

"I suppose I am. I'll gladly take you up on your offer. It would give me a chance to escape these walls and forget about my destiny for a while... even if it is only briefly."

"Good! I was hoping you'd accept. Once you are finished with your breakfast, I'll assist you with changing, and we can prepare for the trip."

"Miki, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times... I am perfectly capable of dressing myself."

"I know, but it is still my duty to do so."

"...very well..."

After approximately an hour had passed, Gumi and Miki both stepped downstairs into the foyer once more. They had donned hooded cloaks over their clothes as they usually did whenever they made a trip into town. They didn't wish for anyone to recognize them, as nobility typically received different treatment. Both of them were carrying a basket, and Gumi had a pouch of currency concealed in one of her pockets. The master of the mansion was grumbling to someone in a nearby room, causing his daughter to blink in confusion and turn to the maid beside her.

"Is he still upset due to my late return?"

"A little... but that's not what he's growling about."

"Oh? What's the matter then?"

"Apparently, on the night you came home late, a new baker and his son moved into town."

"Why would such a trivial matter upset him?"

"Well, there are rumors spreading around that their family is bad news. I heard that they were thieves, and some of them even attempted rape and murder."

"I see... do you believe those rumors?"

"W-well, I... I'm not certain. Although, if there's even a slight chance that they might be true, I don't want to risk it. I'm just going to keep my distance from them."

"I suppose that is the best course of action for now. However, you should not believe every rumor you hear."

With that said, Gumi and Miki promptly departed from the mansion, trekking down a long path which lead into a small woods. Upon reaching the other side of the maze of trees, the two females beheld the first glimpses of a town off in the distance. After walking for roughly two more miles, they finally arrived at their destination. The maid and heiress spent a somewhat pleasant day visiting various shops in town, and before they knew it, evening had arrived. The two young women then started their return journey, and their baskets were filled to the brim with food. However, a small stone caused Gumi to trip slightly as she walked alongside Miki, and as a result, one of the large rolls in her basket fell out.

"Tch..." Gumi's facial expression shifted into one of faint frustration as she locked her gaze upon the wayward roll of bread at her feet, which was now covered in dirt. "Well, this one is no longer edible." She started to bend down in order to retrieve the bread, reaching out with her right hand. "It might be fine if I brushed it off though... eh?!" She suddenly stopped when she noticed that another figure had bent down before her and was holding the roll out to her.

"I can replace it if you want." The person kneeling just a few inches in front of her spoke up in a slightly deep, temperate masculine voice.

Gumi did not respond at first. She merely stared at the figure in silence while her expression once again changed into one of surprise. It was a handsome young man with shaggy pink locks of hair. The golden irises of his eyes were strangely entrancing, and his skin was rather pale. He was moderately built... not extremely muscular, but he wasn't even close to being a toothpick either. As for his garments, he was sporting a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark brown slacks, a pair of worn black boots, and a light blue apron that was soiled with flour.

After several seconds had passed, Gumi finally blinked and returned to reality. "You... must be one of the new residents who just moved here. I've never seen you around town before." Gumi slowly reached out and took the bread from the male, brushing it off on her cloak before returning it to her basket. Then, she straightened up again. The young man followed suit moments later, revealing that he was a few inches taller than Gumi.

"That's right. I just moved here with my father about four nights ago. He owns the new bakery at the end of this street. We just opened yesterday, but we haven't had much business so far."

"Th-that's odd... I w-wonder why..." Miki stuttered as she spoke in a nervous tone.

"I see you've already heard the rumors as well." The man released a sigh of slight disappointment. "I'm not going to try convincing you that we're innocent because that would be futile. If people want to believe something, they'll believe it no matter what anyone tells them."

"I suppose that is true. It is just human nature..." In contrast to Miki, Gumi was completely calm and composed as she spoke to the newcomer.

"Mmhmm." The male nodded in agreement with Gumi's statement, then turned his back to the two females. "Even so, you both should stay away from us, or there could be trouble. People might start spreading rumors that you're our partners in crime."

"P-p-probably!" Miki giggled in an uneasy manner even though she didn't find the young man's statement amusing in the least.

"Well, have a safe trip home... and be wary of any more rocks you encounter." Upon saying this, the male began walking toward his father's bakery.

After hearing his final statement, the corners of Gumi's lips curved upward slightly. Even in spite of all the horrid rumors that were spreading about this boy, she seemed to have taken a liking to him. Miki suddenly spoke up again once the young man was out of hearing range.

"We should return now. I have a bad feeli... why are you smiling?"

"Hmm? Oh, no particular reason. I just... feel as though I can relate to him somehow."

"I'm sorry to say this, Milady... but I find that statement highly unsettling."

"I know. Perhaps it is an absurd statement, but it is truly how I feel..." Shortly after this reply, Gumi shook her head and finally started to walk off in the direction of her mansion, followed by a concerned Miki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Hindering Proposal**

A week passed by without incident, and Gumi spent most of her time indoors as her father had ordered. However, one morning, her monotonous life was interrupted by an unexpected visitation. Miki opened the door to her mistress's room, carrying in a breakfast tray as usual. Her cheerful face displayed a hint of uneasiness, although she seemed to be trying her hardest to conceal it.

"Good morning, Milady. I had them prepare your favorite this morning... a nice cheese omelette and toast smothered in blackberry jam." She carefully set the tray down in the other female's lap while forcing a smile.

Gumi seemed to notice her servant's strange behavior and raised her right eyebrow slightly, picking up a slice of toast that had been cut in half diagonally.

"Is something the matter? You're acting odd this morning..."

"W-well... it's just... a visitor has stopped by..." Miki lowered her head slightly, desperately trying not to meet the other young woman's gaze.

"Oh? Who is it?" Gumi lifted the toasted bread up to her lips and took a dainty bite of it.

"It's... Lord Gakupo..."

"Wha...?!" Gumi's eyes widened in surprise, and she suddenly began coughing.

"H-here, Milady!" The maid lifted an elegant glass of orange juice up to the heiress's lips and tilted it backwards, helping her to take a drink. After a few gulps, the green-haired female sighed in relief, and Miki set the glass down. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine now. Thank-you, Miki. I just... was not expecting to hear that. I have not seen Lord Gakupo in years. What business would he have here?"

"I'm not certain, but your father wishes to speak with you in the dining hall once you've donned the proper attire."

"Well, I'm certain this cannot be good..."

Meanwhile, in the dining hall, Gumi's father was sitting at the end of a large rectangular table. To his right sat a young man in a black suit. His sapphire eyes held a faint demonic glint in them, and his long purple hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His voice possessed an arrogant tone as he spoke with the older gentleman at his side.

"It would be wise for her to accept. I sincerely doubt she'll find a better offer anywhere else..."

"Oh, she _will_ accept... even if I must convince her." The older man chuckled softly, crossing his right leg over the left one.

"Are you implying that my charm alone would not be enough to win her heart? What utter nonsense..."

"Well, Gumi is a strange, stubborn girl sometimes. She seemingly prefers the lifestyle of a peasant over the exquisite life her own father has given her. I would not put it past her to reject your offer."

"Hmm... if such is the case, then I shall just have to help her realize the superiority of a noble lifestyle. It should not be a difficult task for me."

"Unfortunately, my skepticism will remain unrelenting for the time being. The task may be more difficult than you believe thus far, Lord Gakupo."

"Perhaps. Although it should prove to be interesting at the very least."

"Indeed." The middle-aged man nodded in agreement and then rang a small, golden bell that had been resting on the table a few inches in front of him. "Kaito! Prepare some drinks for us. Our guest is surely parched after consuming that array of appetizers."

A few seconds after this was said, another young man with short blue hair passed through two swinging doors and into the dining hall. He was sporting a butler outfit and carrying a round, silver tray. Atop this flat, circular surface sat two clear glasses and a large bottle of red wine. The young male stepped over to the table and set the tray down on it. Next, he placed one glass in front of each nobleman before carefully removing the cork from the top of the large, green bottle. Afterward, he filled his master's cup halfway with the crimson liquid. He then proceeded to do the same for Gakupo, but when he pulled the bottle back, some of the beverage accidentally dripped onto the purple-haired male's suit.

"I-I'm terribly sorry!" Kaito's eyes widened in horror when he realized what he had done, and he took a few steps backward.

"You clumsy fool... have you not received proper training?" Gakupo's eyes narrowed as they locked on Kaito, and his voice became much deeper.

"Y-yes, I have... I j-just..."

"Then, there is no excuse. Such a mistake is unforgivable." The young duke picked up a napkin and began to dab at the damp area on his chest. As he did so, he slowly turned his head toward the master of the mansion once more. "You should rid yourself of this pathetic excuse of a butler immediately. If he cannot even pour wine without spilling it, then he has no right to remain in this household. He is not even worthy of licking the dirt from the bottom of your shoes, Lord Eldridge."

"I suppose you are correct. Kaito, begone from our sight." The older nobleman released a deep, disappointed sigh from his lungs as he turned his head to face Gakupo in return. "It is quite difficult to find decent servants."

"...b-but My Lord...!" Kaito's eyes started to fill with tears, and when he realized that he was being ignored, he quickly set the bottle of wine on the table and shuffled back through the swinging doors.

At the same moment, another figure stepped into the dining hall through another set of doors on the opposite side of the room. Both of the noblemen turned their heads in that direction, and Gakupo stood up shortly while a smile returned to his face.

"Ah, Lady Gumi... you've become even more lovely since the last time I beheld you." He bowed slightly as he spoke those words, and his voice had regained a cheerful tone again.

"You flatter me, Lord Gakupo..." Gumi's voice was emotionless, and she barely managed to conjure up a small smile as she stepped toward the large table.

"Not at all. I am merely stating the truth. I must also apologize for appearing before you in such unsightly garments. It seems your former butler was not properly prepared for his profession." Gakupo walked over to the opposite side of the table and pulled out a chair, gesturing for the green-haired female to sit down upon it.

"Former...?" Gumi took a seat in the chair that Gakupo had pulled out for her, and her eyes suddenly widened slightly. "Wait... Father, you don't mean..."

"It was his own fault for acting careless. I shall not discuss this matter any further." Gumi's father replied, and a somewhat stern expression returned to his face. "There was another subject which we wanted to bring to your attention."

"I see. What is it?" The heiress lowered her head, and her concealed sorrow had become more evident.

"Well, as you already know, my fiancee, Lady Luka, recently passed away." Gakupo remained at Gumi's side as he spoke. "Ever since, I have been searching for another woman to become my future wife. When I remembered you, I knew that you would be a perfect choice, and so I decided to pay your father a visit. He assured me that you have not been promised to anyone as of yet, and he believes that our marriage would be a prudent decision." He slowly bent down on one knee and grasped onto Gumi's left hand gently, then pressed his lips against the back of it softly. "I would be honored if such a beautiful woman would become my bride. Well, Lady Gumi? What will your answer be?"

A few moments of silence ensued before Gumi finally responded. Her eyes were dim as she turned her head to look down at the man who was holding her hand. "If I should refuse... what would you do?"

"Hmm... well, I suppose I would just have to repeatedly visit you until you finally fall for me. I'm certain that it would not take too long..."

"I see. Well, your response has just reaffirmed mine." She slowly rose to her feet again, pulling her hand away from the young nobleman's grasp. "I will _never _marry you, not even if you come to visit me over a hundred times. You utterly disgust me."

"Tch!" Gakupo clenched his teeth in rage, and his eyes once again narrowed... the demonic glint in them was even more visible.

"Now, if you'll both excuse me... there is someone else I wish to speak with." Upon saying those final words, she began walking toward the swinging doors that their butler had entered from previously. She did not even stop to respond when her father spoke up in a low tone.

"We shall discuss this later, Gumi. I will not allow you to make such a lamentable mistake."

Whilst ignoring the patriarch, Gumi stepped through the doors and into the kitchen. Kaito was crouched in a corner, holding onto his head with a horrified expression still present on his face. Judging from the red coloring of his eyes, he had been sobbing immensely. A young woman with short brown hair was busy chopping vegetables on a table in the center of the room. She was wearing a short black dress that stopped at her upper thighs, and she also wore a white apron over it. When she noticed that the other female had entered the room, she immediately stopped and set her large knife down.

"You're the second person to waltz in here lookin' like the world's about to end. What exactly happened out there?"

"I'd... rather not say at this time, Meiko." Gumi focused her vision on the floor and began to rub her left arm.

"All right then. It's got somethin' to do with that Gaku-bastard though, doesn't it?" Although the cook was a female, she most certainly did not act or speak like a proper lady.

The green-haired woman slowly nodded in response, causing Meiko to sigh.

"I figured as much. Kaito came runnin' in here, mutterin' that he got fired because he spilled a lil' wine on that guy's suit. It's tragic that we lost some precious wine, but I still think that asshole deserved it. Hell, if I wouldn't get fired for it, I'd definitely go out there right now an' spill a whole bucket of hot gravy on him!" She reached out shortly, picking up a bottle of whiskey that had been resting on the table beside her cutting board. Then, she took a few swigs and sighed in a content manner as she set the bottle down again. "'Sides, he's probably got hundreds of suits just like that at home... why does it matter if one gets soiled? Hic!"

"I do not know..." Gumi slowly shifted her gaze toward the distressed butler, and an expression of concern promptly appeared on her face. "I'm truly sorry about everything, Kaito. You do not deserve to be treated this way. You have been a loyal servant to this family for many years, and you seldom spill anything at all. If I could, I'd gladly take your place... because if Father ordered me to leave, I would honestly consider it a blessing."

"It's no use tryin' to calm him down... I already tried." Meiko glanced over at Kaito briefly, and then something caught her attention outside the window. "Well, will ya look at that? Guess we drove him away finally..."

Gumi followed Meiko's gaze out the window, and she released a deep sigh of relief at the sight. Gakupo's black carriage was moving down that long path, departing from the mansion at last.

"I just hope that I will not see him again soon..."

"Don't jinx that, hon." Meiko spoke in a sarcastic tone, picking up her knife and resuming her job.

Once Gakupo's carriage was no longer visible, the master of the mansion entered the kitchen. His arms were folded over his chest, and every muscle in his body was tensed up. "Gumi, come with me." His voice was mostly firm, but it was trembling slightly due to his anger. "We have much that we need to discuss."

"As you wish, Father."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Relationship Develops**

Master Eldridge proceeded to have an extremely lengthy lecture for his daughter regarding the matter with Gakupo. However, all of his efforts to persuade his daughter were utterly futile... until he threatened to forbid her from going outdoors for the rest of her life. Her only response to his statement was, "I shall take it under consideration." Although it was a vague reply, it seemed to satisfy Master Eldridge, and he dismissed her shortly afterwards.

Gumi's depression worsened in the days that followed, and a worried Miki finally asked her mistress to accompany her into town once more. The heiress agreed to it, and the two females once again began their hike through the woods. When they finally arrived in town, Miki looked around with a cheerful smile on her face, attempting to lift Gumi's spirits as well.

"...I'm so glad that the master didn't actually relieve Kaito of his duties. He only said that he would do it in hopes of calming Lord Gakupo down. Perhaps he isn't such a bad man after all." The maid giggled, turning her head to look at the green-haired female. "It's such a beautiful day out today. We picked the perfect day to go into town!"

"Hmm? Oh, yes... I suppose we did." Gumi replied in an emotionless voice, forcing a tiny smile into place.

"I... I bet there'll be plenty of new items in the shops since the last time we were here! We should revisit all of them!" The concern for her mistress was evident in Miki's eyes as she desperately tried conversing to no avail.

"..."

"Milady?"

Gumi's mind was a thousand miles away... that much was obvious. She couldn't help but ponder over the fate which awaited her... the fate that she despised the most. However, she was suddenly snapped back to reality by two familiar voices.

"Lady Gumi, is that you?!" A young girl who appeared to be in her early teens had just walked up to the maid and heiress. She had short blond hair that stopped just above her shoulders, and her eyes were an icy shade of sapphire. A young teenaged boy was standing beside her, and his appearance was nearly identical to hers... although he wore his blond hair up in a small ponytail.

"U-uhh... yes, it is. Please keep your voices down. We are wearing these cloaks for a reason." There was a hint of uneasiness in Gumi's voice as she spoke.

"Oh, I completely forgot! Please forgive me!" The blond girl quickly placed both hands over her mouth, wearing an ashamed expression.

"It's okay, Rin. You don't have to become so flustered over it. I don't believe anyone overheard you anyway." Miki's smile widened as she reached out and patted the other young female's back.

"Thank goodness!" Rin sighed in relief, letting her shoulders drop briefly.

"What are you and your brother doing outdoors this early in the day? I thought you usually assisted your parents at this time." Miki seemed to be slightly surprised by these odd circumstances.

"We do normally... but there haven't been very many customers this morning, so they allowed Len and I to take a break."

"I see. Well, it's good to see you both. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has! We haven't had time to visit your mansion for private tutoring recently. I really miss Lady Gumi's lessons."

"I'm certain that we will be able to continue them soon." Gumi reassured Rin, and another forced smile appeared on her lips.

"Yes! I know we will! I can't wait to eat Meiko's cooking and play with Miki again too!" Rin giggled with excitement while Len just stood there in silence, displaying a shy and timid demeanor.

After a few moments, Gumi slowly reached out and gently ruffled the young boy's hair, causing him to blush faintly. She was fairly talented at forging smiles in public since she was still wearing one. "Why don't the three of you go ahead and spend some time together now? You have not seen each other in a while, and I know for a fact that Miki has been longing for someone to play with."

"Wait... wh-what about you, Milady?" Miki's eyes widened slightly after hearing her mistress's suggestion. "I'm supposed to remain by your side at all times."

"You need not worry, Miki. As long as we return to the mansion together, my father will never find out. Besides, I wish to take a stroll by myself for a while."

"A-are you sure it's all right?"

"Yes, it is perfectly fine. Enjoy yourself for now."

"Y-yes, Milady!" The maid's face showed faint signs of a childish delight.

"Come on, Miki! We only have a few hours to do whatever we please!" Rin grabbed onto Miki's left hand, leading her off while grinning ecstatically. Len followed along after the two girls quietly, and his face seemed to have brightened significantly.

As Gumi observed the three adolescents hurrying off into the distance, her smile gradually faded. She inhaled a deep breath and turned around, letting it out slowly. Then, she began to walk off in the opposite direction toward a secluded area of the town. When she was finally alone, she attempted to collect all of the thoughts that were racing about in her head. She needed to try sorting everything out before she was driven insane. However, she suddenly realized that there were two other figures present in the vicinity. Several feet away from her position stood the new baker's son. He had his back turned to her, and he was watching a scruffy, middle-aged man who was walking away. After a few moments, the young male bent down and picked up a small bag off of the ground. Then, he stepped up to the older man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I believe you dropped this, Sir." He held the bag out to the man, who turned around and blinked in surprise.

After looking the pink-haired boy over briefly, the man's eyes narrowed. Then, he growled and roughly swiped the bag away from the youth's hand before continuing on his way without a word.

The baker's son apparently wasn't fazed by the man's harsh reaction in the least. He merely turned around and started to walk off... until he noticed another person standing nearby. He stopped in his tracks briefly, looking a bit shocked and confused as he stared at Gumi. However, he soon shook his head and resumed his own journey.

Gumi's eyes were completely fixed on the young male before her, and she instinctively began to move toward him. "Wait!"

Once again, the male stopped and turned his head to look at the green-haired woman. "I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"You did, but I do not see the harm in it. What you did just now... that was very kind of you."

"Eh, I suppose. He's just fortunate that I was the one who found his money pouch instead of someone else."

"Indeed. I cannot believe how he reacted toward you though... it was extremely rude. He displayed absolutely no signs of gratitude whatsoever."

"I'm used to it. No matter what I do, people will always believe I'm evil."

"Why is that?"

"Because some of my family members were involved in crimes... a lot of them were, actually."

"I heard about that. Something about rape and murder, correct?"

"No, they were just common thieves. Even so, my father and I couldn't stand their lifestyle. Stealing wasn't something we wanted to get involved in. So, we cut our ties with them and moved away. Unfortunately, no matter where we moved to, people had heard of our family... and they always treated us with contempt."

"That is horrible. They should not treat you in such a manner when they know nothing about you. None of them have even tried getting to know you, have they?"

"No, but I can't really blame them. I'm honestly surprised that you're still here talking to me. For all you know, I could be lying about everything."

"Perhaps you are deceiving me, but I still wish to speak with you. I believe that we are somehow similar, and I have a feeling deep down inside... that you are telling the truth about everything. Besides, everyone deserves to be given a chance, no matter what their family history is. I know very well that people do not always desire what their family does..." Gumi's eyes dimmed slightly as she spoke.

Upon hearing those words, the young man's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped a few centimeters. After wearing that genuinely shocked expression momentarily, he regained most of his former composure and spoke up once again. "That's... the first time anyone's ever said anything like that to me."

"Well, many people missed out on becoming friends with a wonderful young man then."

"Friends?"

"Are you unfamiliar with that term?"

"No, I've just... never had any friends before."

"Is that so? Then, I would be honored to be your first. Would that be acceptable?"

"Are you really sure about this?"

"I have never been more certain about anything."

"Well... all right then."

"Splendid!" A smile returned to Gumi's lips as she held out her right hand to the young male... and this time it was a true smile. "My name is Gumi. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, and I look forward to a lasting friendship."

"Same here... it's a pleasure to meet you, Gumi." The pink-haired male seemed a little uncertain about how to react to this situation. He slowly reached out and grasped onto Gumi's hand gently, shaking it. "I'm Yuma."

"Oh, that is a lovely name." The heiress's smile widened slightly, and she pulled her hand back once they were finished with their greeting.

"Uh, thank-you..." Yuma's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink in response to her compliment, and he pulled his hand back as well.

"You're welcome." Gumi actually let out a soft giggle for once... something she had not done in years. However, this was a short-lived action. She suddenly stopped when she noticed that the sun was already beginning to set, and her smile mostly faded. "I should find Miki and return home for now. Would it be all right if I came to visit you again?"

"I don't mind it if you want to... but you should still be careful. I don't want anyone to start spreading rumors about you as well."

"I am not concerned about that. Even if they did start spreading rumors about me, I could handle it. Perhaps my father might even let me go..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Please forget that I told you anything. I hope to see you again soon, Yuma. Farewell." After uttering those final words, Gumi turned around and took off in search of Miki, leaving a dumbfounded Yuma behind.

"...so long... Gumi..."

* * *

Following this second encounter, Gumi persuaded Miki to visit the town with her quite frequently. The heiress would typically ask her servant to occupy the time elsewhere while she visited with her new friend. Although it was slightly awkward for Yuma at first, he gradually became accustomed to Gumi's visitations and their long conversations. As the weeks passed, they began to discuss more personal matters, revealing that their relationship was growing. On one particular afternoon, Gumi discovered Yuma outside the bakery without his apron, and he was hammering nails into a few large pieces of wood.

"Hmm... what are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly to the left.

Yuma blinked in surprise, turning his head to face the young female. "Huh? Oh, I was just building something for one of the residents here. I'm not getting paid for it, but I wanted to help him out since he needed it."

"How sweet of you... but I thought you were a baker, not a carpenter."

"My father is a baker. As for me... well, I suppose you could say I'm something of a freelancer. I help people out with various jobs when we're not too busy with the bakery."

"I see."

The male set his hammer down and slowly rose to his feet, stretching. "If you want to talk some more, we could go for a walk. I've been working on this project for a while, so I don't think it'll be a problem if I took a break now."

"That sounds wonderful."

"All right. Let us be off then." A tiny, rare smile formed on the corners of Yuma's lips as he started to walk along with Gumi. They once again travelled to that secluded part of town where few people would be able to hear them.

"...so if you don't mind my inquiry... where is your mother, Yuma?"

"Ah, it's fine. I figured the question would come up sometime. She died during childbirth... so I was raised by my father."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Although, I suppose that is yet another common trait we share. My mother passed away several years ago also."

"I'm sorry. It must have been rough for you."

"It was. She was the one who educated me and comforted me when I was having a difficult time with my duties. My father became much more strict with me after her death also. Honestly, if she were still here, my life could actually be tolerable."

"Why don't you just run away?"

"I have contemplated that option countless times. I suppose I'm just too cowardly to actually go through with it. I mean, I have nowhere to go."

"So? Just go and travel the world then... you could always find a new place to settle down."

"True. Although, I'm still not certain if I could go through with it. Perhaps it would be an easier decision if I had someone to flee the town with me... or someone to give me the final push I need to leave on my own."

"I can understand that. It would be less frightening if you had a companion or someone to support you."

"Indeed." Gumi released a deep, disappointed sigh from her lungs, and a nervous expression appeared on her face soon afterward. "Yuma, there is something I need to tell you. Since you have been pouring your heart out to me, I feel that I must be honest with you as well. I'm just... not certain how you will react when you hear what I am about to tell you..."

Yuma suddenly reached out, placing his hands over Gumi's shoulders gently. "Gumi, no matter what you say, it won't change anything. You've been here for me in spite of everything, and I'll be there for you no matter what also."

"Well, all right. The truth is..." She inhaled a deep breath and exhaled it softly. Then, she slowly pulled back the hood of her cloak, revealing her entire face to Yuma for the first time. "...I'm actually the duchess of the Eldridge family."

Yuma's entire body froze up briefly, and he finally managed to speak up shortly... although he was stuttering. "Wh-what?"

"I am the daughter of Lord Eldridge. Now you understand why my father is so strict. I never told you the truth because I did not want you to treat me any differently than you usually do. I wanted you to give me the same treatment as a normal person. I wanted you to like me for who I am, not for my social status and riches."

Over the duration of approximately one minute, Yuma finally managed to recover from the shock of Gumi's true identity. He slowly removed his hands from her shoulders, and that faint smile returned to his lips once more. "No matter what family you come from, you'll always be the same Gumi to me. I'll never treat you any differently... and to be completely honest, I never liked nobility much anyway. You're the first one I've ever thought highly of."

Gumi's eyes widened slightly, and her lips soon curved upward a bit as well. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear those words. I'm not too fond of most nobles either. Their arrogance is overwhelming."

"I agree. I'm not sure how much I'd be able to put up with if I were in your shoes either."

"Well, we could test it. Since you know the truth now... well... my father is holding a dinner party next week. I suppose it is something like a ball. He told me that I am allowed to invite some friends if I wished."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I'm not exactly nobility... and I don't own the proper clothes to wear to something like that."

"I could lend you one of my father's old suits. They do not fit him anymore, so he will never wear them again anyway."

"Eh, I don't know. If we get caught, both of us will be in serious trouble..."

"I want you to attend though. I'm not sure if I could handle it without you there. When I'm with you, I can temporarily let go of all my cares. You're the only one who can really understand me, and I truly enjoy your company as well." Gumi's voice was filled with emotion for once, and her eyes displayed a tinge of longing. "If you do not attend, the other nobles may drive me to madness..."

"Are... you really sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I want you to be there with me, no matter what."

"Very well. I'll come."

"Thank-you, Yuma! Thank-you so much!" Gumi suddenly stepped forward and embraced Yuma, causing his shocked expression to quickly make another appearance. "I shall do everything I can to make you fit in there, I promise!"

"A-a-all right..." Yuma once again found himself stuttering, and his cheeks suddenly turned the same color as his hair.


End file.
